Someday
by driver picks the music
Summary: Kind of AU. What if Sirius didn't fall though the vail, what if Hermione smelled something different from the love potion? No longer a One shot. Sirius/Hermione Disclamer on profile page
1. Someday

**Hey. So this is my first H-P fic. Umm...it's a one shot, but I might do more with it if you want me to. This is about Hermione and Sirius, but really it's pretty much about a young girls crush on an older guy, and I mean come on, who hsn't been there before? Right? lol. Anyway, I hope you like it, please review and let me know.**

**Disclamer: Don't own, don't sue.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione sighed as she looked over th front page of the Daily Prophet. She handed it across the table to Harry as she sat with him and Ron at lunch on the great hall "It's the same story as yesterday, they just used different words."

Harry looked down at the paper in his hand to see a picture of Sirius beside a picture of Peter Petigrew, along with the head line 'Sirius Black. Innocent?' Even though they had been running the same story everyday for a week now, Harry couldn't help but smile when he read it. He looked up at Hermione and smiled "I still can't believe Wormtail was cought, I can't wait to see Sirius over Christmas break."

Ron nodded though a mouthfull of food "Mum said we'll all be going along to Grimuald place for the holiday also." Hermione smiled and nodded "Mum and Dad are letting me go too, they're going to go and see my Aunt Sophi, and since she doesn't exactly like me, they said it would be fine to stay with you guys."

They all stood and headed for potions class together as Ron frowned at Hermione "Why doesn't your Aunt like you?" Hermione shrugged "Mum told her about my being a witch, and she wasn't very thrilled with the news." She said with a roll of her eyes as they took their seats.

Hermione looked egerly at the cauldren with the yellow smoke seeping from the top, that was set of at the front of the class. Professer Sloughorn stood beside the bubbling pot with a smile "Can anyone tell me what's in the cauldren beside me?" Hermione raised her hand, and with a quick glance around, she saw that she was the only one to do so.

Sloughorn smiled at her "Yes Miss Granger?" Hermione looked at the cauldren as she spoke "It's Amortentia " She glanced around once again and saw the cluless faces "It's the most powerful love potion in the world. It's unique to everyone, it's the smell, to each person it smells like whatever you're attracted to." She stepped up to the potion "For example" She said taking a deep breath and closing her eyes "I smell....leather, soap and pepperment....and a hint of firewhiskey." Hermione opened her eyes and cleared her throat "But, like I said, it will be different for someone else." not looking at either Ron or Harry, Hermione took her place at the table once more.

Ron turned to Harry, and shrugged in question. Harry shrugged back and looked at Hermione. She just looked at them, trying to look as innecent as possible, as she gave them each a small smile.

Harry just looked at Ron and shook his head. They both knew this would be one of those girl things that Hermione wouldn't tell them about.

The rest of the week past by at a snails pace for Hermione. It was Friday, the last day before the break, and Harry, Ron, and she were going to Grimualde place.

She was looking forward to seeing everyone, and she couldn't wait to talk to Sirius over a game of chress, just like they did over the summer.

Yes, it will be different now, he can come and go from the house, so he won't want to spend as much time with the younger witch, but she knows Sirius, he's always up for a game.

Harry and Ron met her in the front hall, along with all of the other children who were leaving the school grounds for the holiday. "Morning Harry, morning Ron." She said to the two boys as they walked down the grand staircase.

"Mornin'" They mumbled back sleepily. Hermione smiled, and they all walked out of the school together.

On the train, Hermione was thinking once again about potions class from earlier that week. "I can't believe I said all of that out loud" She thought to herself "I'm so glad Harry or Ron one never brought it up."

Harry shook Hermione's shoulder "Hermione, we're here, time to wake up." She opened her eyes and looked around before smilling at Harry "Thank's Harry, let's go."

They all walked off the train together, but Hermione hung back as Ron was ingulfed by the Wesley troop, and Harry was hugged by Sirius.

She smiled at the look of joy on Harry's face, he deserved to be happy for awhile. She turned to look around at the other families, suddenly feeling alone in this large crowd. Just as she was starting to put a smile on her face and turn back to her party, she smelled leather and felt an arm go around her shoulders.

"Hello 'Mione, it's great to see you." Hermione smiled as she breathed in the smell of soap, and peperment. "Hello Sirius, how's it feel to be a free man?"

Sirius smiled and left his arm around her as he steared them towards the rest of the group. He gave her a little squeeze "It feels great" He smiled down at her "But I've still been missing a good playing partner, how does a game of chess sound after dinner?" Hermione smiled, yes she knew Sirius Black "That sounds like a great idea" She said as they cought up with the rest of their group. She knew nothing would happen, at least not right now, but she couldn't stop herself from taking one last deep breath, trying to hold on to that smell that was completely Sirius. But as she was hugged by the honorary mother of the group, she couldn't help thinking of what might happen, someday.


	2. They

**Hello Everyone! Big thanks to all o you who reviewed or alerted this story! THANKS!! I've decided to go ahead and continue with this. It will bea series of one shots instead of a whole story. Hope you all like this chapter, please let me know. Any ideas or advice for upcoming sences would be great. :o)**

**Side note: If anybdy read Pirates of the Caribbean stories, you should check out a couple of people. Princess of the Pear is AMAZING!! She has a lt of Sparrabeth stories(Jack and Elizebeth) And they're great, my favorite is 'The Kings Captain' . Also, Sweetness328 has just writen her first POTC story. It's a long one shot called 'Love VooDoo' Great story. So if anyone reads POTC, you should totally check them out. :o)**

* * *

It was three days into their Christmas break. Harry walked into the kitchen and found Ron and Lupin sitting at the table. "Where's Hermione?" Ron pointed towards the stairs "They're in the library." Harry nodded "Right, thanks."

Remus looked at Ron, wondering why he said 'they' instead of 'she'.

Day Four.

Remus looked all over the house, but Sirius was no where to be found. He did find Molly though "Molly, do you know where Sirius has gotten off to?" Molly waved her hand in the air "They went to the book store." Lupin frowned. There it was again, 'they'.

Day Five.

Remus was sitting in the library with Arthur, when Harry and Ron walked in. "Dad, have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked. Arthur smiled at his son "They're in the kitchen." Ron and Harry left, leaving Remus to wonder why, once again, there was the word 'they'.

Day Six.

Lupin had a book that he thought Hermione might like, and he wanted to make sure she had it for school. "Arthur, where is young Miss Granger?" He asked as he entered the kitchen. Arthur smiled at his friend "They're in the library again." Lupin nodded "Right, wheres Sirius, I need to speak with him also?" Arthur frowned slightly "They're in the library." He said, a little slower this time. Lupin looked thoughtful "Why is it, whenever anyone asks about Hermione or Sirius, everyone says 'They're at this place' or 'They're here'?" Arthur shrugged "They've been together most of the time the kids have been here, wherever one's at, the other is most likely there also."

The Last Day.

Hermione sighed as she sat on the couch in the library. This was her last night here, they had to go back to school tomorrow. It wasn't often that she didn't want to go to school, but this was one time when she just wanted to stay where she was instead. "Hey." Hermione looked up and smiled a little at the man in the doorway. "Hi." Sirius walked in and sat in the chair by her "What's wrong, you look sad." Hermione shrugged "I don't know, I guess I'm just kind of dreading tomorrow." Sirius raised his brows "What? Hermione Granger doesn't want to go to school?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "It's not that, it's just, everyone's been in a good mood. Harry's really been happy for the first time in a long time, and Ron's been on a good mood the whole time we've been here, which never happens. I just don't want it to end."

Sirius nodded "I know, it's been great spending so much time with Harry, I hate to see it end myself." He cleared his throat "It's been fun spending time with you also, thank you for that, I know you didn't have to spend your holiday playing chess with me." He said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back "You're right, I didn't have to, but I wanted to." They sat quietly for a moment before Hermione remembered to thank him for a book he found for her on one of their trips to the book shop. Sirius shrugged "You would have saw it if I hadn't."

They sat and talked for awhile longer, before Sirius looked at the clock on the wall "It's late, and we all are getting up early tomorrow." He stood and held out his hand "Come on, time for bed." Hermione smiled and took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet. In the hall she stopped and kiss his cheek "Goodnight Sirius." He smiled "Goodnight 'Mione." She smiled as she walked to the room she shared with Ginny. He was the only one to give her a nickname, and as far as she was concerned, that's how it would always be.

The Last Morning

The children said their goodbyes, they kissed the cheeks and waved out the windows, leaving the adults standing on the platform. Remus looked at his old friend as he watched the train pull away. Hermione ducked her head out the window one last time to wave, and Sirius smiled as he held up a hand in farewell.

"Pads, is there..." Sirius turned to look at the man standing beside him, and raised a brow "Is there something going on with you and Hermione?" Sirius looked surprised, and a little shocked "What? Moony, she's a child." He shook his head "How could you think such a thing?"

"The way you are with her, the way the two of you act together." Remus shrugged "She won't be a child for long, she's almost seventeen. Hermione's never really been a child, her soul is to old." Sirius shook his head and looked at his friend like he had lost his marbles "You're crazy, old man." Sirius put a hand on Remus' shoulder and chuckled "Let's get out of here before you come up with anymore crazy ideas."

Later that night, as he sat in the now empty library, Sirius thought about what Moony had said. Yes she was his friend, and yes she was beyond her years, but.....she's still young enough to be his daughter, and she's his godsons best friend. Sirius chuckled as he closed his book. To think that he and Hermione could be a....he and Hermione, crazy. They are....well they're friends, and that's it.

* * *

**I think the next chapter will be the beginning of book seven. That way I can just skip over the death of a certain headmaster we all love *sob sob* and get right to the Hermione/Sirius interations. **

**Now if anyone feels that Hermione is to young, don't worry, I totally agree. Which is why this is going to be a long series of on shots. It will g past the books. Years probably. But don't worry, there will be a happy ending(for Hermione and Sirius at least) So please hang in there, and I hope you all wil enjoy reading this, as I'm having writing it. Thanks!**

**~The Diver~**


	3. Peppermint

Hermione walked into the borrow and smiled. Ever since Dumbledor died nothing had felt right, but here right now, this felt right, this felt like home. Standing in the kitchen, she dropped her purse on the table and took a deep breath, then she smiled and turned around knowing that leather smell anywhere. "What are you doing here?" she asked the man standing in the doorway.

Sirius smiled and took a step into the room "Molly insisted that Harry and I come for dinner, the wedding's tomorrow, she said that she wanted one last dinner with everyone together." He cocked his head slightly to the right "I think she just wants to try to talk you three out of leaving again."

Hermione shrugged "It's not as though we'll be on our own, you'll be there with us the whole way." Sirius chuckled "I don't really think that makes her feel any better. Molly and I, well we don't really see eye to eye on things." He smiled "Especially were you three are concerned." They sat down at the table as he continued "I see you three as young adults, where as Molly still see's you as the eleven year olds who just boarded the train to Hogwarts got the first time."

Hermione smiled "I guess that's how she'll always see us isn't it? She's a mother, and even Harry and I are like her children." Sirius nodded "Yes."

Hermione smiled "But as you said, I'm not a child any longer, I'm an adult." Sirius nodded once more, but didn't get a chance to speak. Remus spoke instead as he walked through the door "Hermione, I think Ginny is looking for you. She went upstairs." Hermione smiled at her old professor "Thank you Remus." she smiled at Sirius "A game of chess later?" Sirius nodded with a smile "Of course."

Hermione left the room and Remus sat down in her chair "How is it, the two of you are always together?" Sirius rolled his eyes "Not this again." Remus raised his brows slightly "Only a question Pads. But on that note, remember, while she may be an adult now, she's still very young in years."

Sirius shook his head "You've gone mad in your old age Moony." Remus shook his head and smiled "You may not see it mate, but others can see the way she looks at you. I'm only saying, be careful. She's been through a lot in her short life, but in some things, she completely inexperienced."

Sirius nodded now, taking his friends words to heart. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Hermione. But could Remus really be right, could there really be something different in the way Hermione looks at him, than the way she looks at others?

...

Hermione and Ginny sat on Ginny's bed, looking through a potions book. Ginny found one and smiled "How about I try this one, I could give it to Harry." Hermione looked at the page and smiled. The potion was _**Amortentia**_. Ginny sighed "It probably doesn't really work anyway." Hermione smiled once more and nodded "It works." Ginny raised her brows "And how do you know miss?" Hermione blushed "Slughorn showed us in class last year. See" she said pointing to the page "It says here that it will smell differently to each person, depending on what the person is attracted to in another person." she shrugged "I read that it has even helped people figure out who it was they were ment to be with, just from the smell alone."

Ginny grinned "It would probably smell of broom polish and parchment, and that natural...Harry, smell." Hermione smiled at her friend, but Ginny wasn't done "What did it smell like for you?" Hermione didn't answer, she only shook her head "Oh come on Hermione, tell me, I know you smelled it, I can tell by the look on your face. now what did it smell like?"

Hermione smiled and blushed slightly once more "Peppermint." Ginny rolled her eyes "And...I know that's not all, there has to be more." Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes "Leather..." she smiled at Ginny, knowing she could trust her friend "Firewhisky and soap."

Ginny grinned once again "There, see that wasn't so hard now was it?" Hermione rolled her eyes again "Shut it." she said with a chuckle, Ginny chuckled also.

...

Later that evening, as Sirius and Hermione were in the middle of a game, Ginny walked up behind Sirius and leaned over his shoulder to look at the board "Who's winning?" She asked. Sirius chuckled "Mione is of course, she always does." Hermione shook her head with a small smile.

Ginny chuckled, then frowned slightly "What is that? Is that peppermint? Do you smell that too?" she asked, glancing at Hermione. Sirius turned his head as he leaned slightly to one side, so he could look at Ginny. He shook his head "I don't smell anything." he said, looking at her like she had lost her mind.

Hermione on the other hand was looking like she might kill her friend. Ginny looked surprised for a moment at the look on Hermione's face. Then her eyes bugged slightly as she stood up and looked from Sirius to Hermione. She looked at the back of Sirius' head as he looked at the chess board. She glanced across the room to where his leather jacket hung on a hook by the door.

Ginny looked back to Hermione, who looked like she wanted to crawl under the table "Merlin's beard!" Everyone on the room turned to look at her, but Ginny ignored them all. She stood in front of Sirius now, as she leaned forward, close to his face and sniffed loudly. She stood up again, leaving Sirius looking very confused. "Is that firewhisky?" Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes. Sirius looked around the room at the others, but no one said anything. He shrugged "Maybe."

Ginny stepped back and grabbed Hermione's hand "You'll have to finish the later, I need to talk to her." Ginny pulled her out of the room and up the stairs and into her room. Ginny shut the door and turned to Hermione "Sirius?" she asked, looking shocked "I mean...Sirius? Harry's Godfather Sirius?" Hermione put her hands over her face and nodded "I know." she said, sounding muffled "I know alright, it's crazy, nothing could ever happen. He's Harry's Godfather, he's to old, he's..." Ginny chuckled "A beautiful man? Is that the description you were looking for?" Hermione sat on the bed and sighed "He is, but...he's also those other things, which makes him out of bounds."

Ginny sat on the bed beside her and shrugged "For now anyway." she smiled at her friend as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders "But maybe someday...?" Hermione smiled and nodded "Maybe someday."


	4. Frowning

**Sorry it's been so long without an update, butI kind of lost my muse for this story. Hopefully it won't be so long between updates again. I hope you like this one, let me know.**

* * *

Sirius sat down beside Hermione. Harry had his head in a book, looking up spells, and Hermione sat alone, with a frown on her face. "I can't believe he left." she said, turning to look at him. Sirius cocked his head to the side as he looked at her "He'll come around, he'll probably show up in the morning, and act as if this whole thing never happened." he said, trying to sound reassuring.

Hermione sighed and looked away again, the frown still on her face. Sirius stood and went to help Harry. But no matter what he tried, he couldn't get the picture of her and that frown out of his mind, no matter how much he told himself he needed to focus, no matter how much he told himself that Ron would be back, it was never enough. She was unhappy, and because of that, so was he.

If you asked, he would never be able to point to the time when she became so important to him, but he knew she was one of his very best friends. Someone who knew all his faults, all about his past, but cared for him anyway. And here he was, unable to to do the simple task of making her smile.

Bloody Ron.

Sirius looked at her once more and shook his head as he thought to himself "If I had a girl like Hermione when I was his age, or even now, there's no bloody way I'd leave her alone. She's the kind of girl you stick around for."

Sirius pulled out his wand, pointed it at the book in Harry's hand, and flicked his wrist. The book flew into the air above Harry's head. Harry threw a glare at his God-father, before reaching up to snag the book. A few moments later, with another flick of his wrist, Sirius had the book in the air once again. Harry sighed and grabbed the book again. Sirius glanced at Hermione, and when he saw that she was watching, he flicked his wrist once again.

"Oi!" Harry yelped at the book flew from his tight grasp before landing at his feet with a "THUD" Hermione chuckled and Sirius threw a glance her way in time to see her hide a smile behind the book in her hand. She looked over the top of the book, and met his grey eyed gaze. Gave him another little smile, then went back to reading her book.

Sirius put his wand away and handed Harry his book "Here, you should really keep a better hold on this." he said, earning a small chuckle from the young witch. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. But when the two where sure Hermione was busy reading and would not hear them, Harry leaned toward Sirius a little and in a hushed voice said "Thank you." Sirius shrugged "Anytime mate."

Sirius glanced at the witch once more and knew at what he said was true, he would always try to keep a frown from her face. He also knew that Ron would be back, after all, she's the kind you stick around for.


	5. Friends

Hermione turned at the sound of footsteps behind her. It was Sirius, he rubbed a hand through his hair and walked over to sit beside her. She raised a brow and he shrugged "Couldn't sleep." he said as an explanation. Hermione nodded and he sat down in the chair beside her.

He knew he should be sleeping, but Sirius always found it harder to sleep knowing she was up, alone, watching out for them. So here he was, once again, sitting up with her. They sat in comfortable silence for awhile before she got the chess board out. He smiled, he loved this game, and he loved playing it with her. She was one of few who could actually beat him at it.

Hermione set the pieces up, then she looked up at the man sitting across the board from her. This man that she was completely and stupidly in love with, and she had to know the truth about something "Are you scared?"

Sirius almost missed the softly spoken words. He looked into her eyes and saw her fear staring bck at him, and he nodded "Yes, I am. Everyday." Hermione looked a little surprised, and he wasn't sure if it was from his honesty, or if she really had not thought he would be afraid. Finally she nodded "Ok." she said, as she reached for her first piece, and the game began.

...

It was a few days later when Harry sat down beside Sirius and asked him how Hermione was doing. Sirius looked at his Godson and shrugged "She's doing fine I think, what about you? How are you doing?"

Harry was quite for a moment "I'm scared, I don't know what's going to happen to any of us, and I don't know if Ron made it back home alright, and I'm mad because he left us, and I'm still worried about him." Harry looked into the silver/blue eyes of the man next to him "Are you sure she's alright?"

Sirius nodded, but frowned as he did so "Why are you asking me? You're with her just as much as I am." Harry shrugged "Hermione is one of my best friends, well after Ron took off on us, she might be my only best friend, but I have a feeling that you're _her_ best friend." Sirius looked surprised and Harry smirked "I bet you never thought you would see the day that the smartest girl you know would be you best mate did you?"

Sirius shook his head and chuckled "No, never thought I'd see the day." Harry stood then "I'm going to go and see about catching some fish, I won't be long." Sirius nodded, lost in his own thoughts. She thought of him as her best friend? He felt a surprising sense of pride and he smiled to himself. If that were true, he would do what he could to deserve the title.


	6. Family

**Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

It was over. Voldemort was dead. The battle had been fought, and many had died. Hermione stood beside Ron as he looked at the still form of his brother. The brother that had once had more life than any other. She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. He squeezed back before letting go as he let himself be pulled into the circle of his family.

Hermione stood outside the circle. She looked around at all the families and friends of the ones who had died tonight, and she was at a loss. She had no family here, all of her family was safely away from this place. Then she saw him, sitting alone, his head in his hands as he grieved over his lost loved ones.

Hermione walked over and sat down beside Sirius, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He raised his head and looked at her "They're gone, all of them, I'm the only one left now." Hermione scooted a little closer. Sirius shook his head "What am I suppose to do now?"

Hermione shook her head "You're not the only one left. Look over there." she said, pointing to the Weasel's "Do you see that amazing young man over there?" she asked, looking at Harry, as he stood with Ron and his family "You have him, he will always need you." Hermione looked into his eyes "You have me, you are not alone Sirius. I know they're gone now, and I know it's going to be hard without them, but you are not alone. You have family."

Sirius didn't say anything, he just sat there looking at this incredibly smart young women in front of him. Hermione scooter a little closer and laid a hand on his back. Sirius leaned towards her a little and let her wrap her arms around him.

They sat like that for some time, her quietly holding him as he took comfort from her. Hermione didn't know what would come next. After so long, they had finally reached their goal. But she did know that she would not let this man in her arms ever be left alone. This man that she secretly loved, this man that she was almost certain would never know of said love, or return it. It didn't matter, he was what matter and right now he needed her, so she would be there for him.

Hermione pulled back and looked at him "I'm not going to let you be alone." She forced a smile "You can't get rid of me that easy." Sirius tried for his trademark smirk, but it came out as more of a grimace. Hermione stood up and held her hand out "Come on, let's go see how our family is." Sirius looked at her hand before reaching out and taking it with his own, letting himself be pulled along after her. Letting himself be pulled along to the group of grieving redheads, and his Godson. Letting himself be pulled along to his family.


	7. Christmas pt1

They were all waiting. It would be any minute now, and she would come through the door, and all would be how it should be once again. Everyone would be together for Christmas for few days, and they would be a family again.

Harry looked to his Godfather,where he stood looking out the window, then he paced around the room, then he would sit back down. He had done this five times in the course of half an hour. Harry shook his head, wondering if Sirius even realized he was doing it. Then there was a sound in the front hall.

Harry and Sirius were out the library door, just as Ginny and Ron were coming from the stairs. Molly and Arthur were in the kitchen. Hermione saw them all standing there, in the hall waiting for her, and she smiled "Hello." She said with a chuckle "Meeting in the hall are we?"

Harry was the first to reach her, and he pulled her into a hug "It's good to have you home Hermione." Ron reached forward and patted her on the back "It's just not the same without you around Hermione, we all miss you when you're gone."

Hermione had taken a job at Hogwarts after she finished her seventh year four years ago, after the war was over. She was now the new transfiguration's professor. Harry and Ron had become Aruors, and Ginny was running a book store in Diagon ally.

Hermione finally turned to Sirius, and she smiled once more. Sirius, after the war was over, he took a job at the ministery. He has been finding new and better ways to guard the departments. New spells and enchantments, that he himself had invented.

"Sirius" She said, as she took a step towards him. He smiled back and wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. Even after all these years, it was still the same smell of peppermint, and leather. The firewhisky came and went, and right now, it was faint, but still there.

He pulled back "Welcome home 'Mione." he said, and her smile widened like it always did when he used her nickname.

Harry watched, his arm around Ginny, as his friend and his godfather, forgot everyone else in the room. He smiled a little to himself, and wondered when they would finally get around to telling the other how they feel. Harry leaned a little closer to his wife "Do you think they even know?" Ginny looked at her husband and smiled "She does." Ginny said, knowing just what it was Harry was talking about. He looked at her and raised his brows "Really? Since when?" Ginny chuckled quietly "Since she was sixteen." Harry chuckled "Maybe someone should tell him then, before he's to old to do something about it."

Ginny chuckled and lightly slapped his arm "Don't you dare. I think maybe you should talk to her though, I'm fairly sure, one reason she's never said anything, is because of how it might make you feel. He is your godfather."

Harry nodded "I'll talk to her while she's here, let her know it's alright with me. A little odd, but alright."

* * *

**Sorry it's been soooo long. lol! I'll try t have the next part up soon, I think maybe two or three more chapters until the end. Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think. :o)**


	8. Christmas pt2

It was a couple of days later, Christmas Eve, when Harry went looking for Hermione. He found her in the kitchen, sitting at the table, the Daily Profit in hand, as Sirius set a cup of coffee in front of her and went back to the stove.

They were arguing about something, Harry wasn't sure what, but he could tell from the smile in Hermiones eyes, that it was all in fun. She looked up and saw him then, and the smile reached her lips "Hello Harry." Sirius turned and greeted his Godson "Harry, can I offer you a grilled cheese sandwich?" he asked, holding up a plate full. Harry accepted as he poured himself a cup of the coffee.

He sat down at to table to eat, and glanced over the paper that Hermione had laid aside while she ate. He read the paper until a few minutes later, when Sirius stepped out of the room for a minute, then he looked to Hermione "I want to talk to you about something." Hermione raised her brows "What is it Harry?" He shook his head "Not now, it's something that we won't want interrupted. Can we talk later?"

Hermione nodded "Of course, there's nothing wrong is there?" Harry shook his head once more "No, nothings wrong, no need to worry." he said with a smile. Hermione nodded again "Alright, I'm almost finished here, would ou like to talk afterwords." Harry nodded "Alright, I'll meet you in the study upstairs." Hermione looked as if she would have liked to ask questions, but refrained, and instead went back to eating her sandwich.

Hermione found Harry in the study a little while later, and shut the door behind her as she walked inside. She sat down in the chair by his and looked at him "Alright, here I am, what's on your mind Harry?"

Harry cleared his throat, feeling a little awkward now that the moment was upon him "Well, it's about Sirius." Hermione leaned forward a little "Yes?" Harry hesitated "I just want to let you know that it's ok by me." Hermione frowned "What are you talking about?" Harry sighed "You and Sirius."

Hermione raised her brows, looking surprised "What me and Sirius?" Harry leaned towards her "Hermione, you don't have to hide it, I know that you fancy him, and it's pretty obvious that he feels that same way."

Her brows went up a little farther at his words "He does?" she asked, not bothering to deny what Harry said. Harry nodded "Yes, he does, we've all been waiting to see when one of you would do something about it, and Ginny thought that maybe you thought I would have a problem with it." he shrugged "But I don't, yeah it'll be a little strange, but if you both are happy, that's all that matters to me."

Hermione sat there for a moment "I don't know what to say Harry, I never thought he might feel the same." Harry chuckled "That's because You've obviously never seen the way he looks at you, the way he waits around for you when you're coming for a visit, the way that he's much happier when you're here than when you're not." Hermione blushed at his words, but said nothing. Harry smiled "You should do something about it, he never will, I know him, he'll feel he's to old for you. But I know you too, and I know that it's just a number to you."

Hermione nodded "Thank you Harry." Harry shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed "Don't mention it. I'll just be glad if he stops being so moony all the time." Hermione laughed then, as they both stood and she hugged one of her best friends. "I'll talk to him, I promise." She said as she opened the door to find Sirius on the other side, reaching his hand towards where the knob had just been.

Hermione looked surprised "Sirius, what are you doing here?" Sirius smirked "I live here." he said, then looked to Harry "Ginny is looking for you." Harry nodded and smiled at Hermione "Alright, I'll just leave you two alone then." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Harry was already out the door.

Sirius smirked again "What's that all about?" Hermione looked at him and felt herself blush, something she hadn't done in front of him in years "Sirius, we need to talk."

* * *

**So there will be one more part to this chapter, and then I think one more chapter after that before the end. Let me know what you think so far, thanks for reading. :o)**


	9. Christmas pt3

**Alright, here it is, the finale part of the Christmas chapters. I really hope you like it. I'm thinking there will probably be one maybe two more chapters, before the end of this story. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me. You've all been great. Happy Holidays!**

**

* * *

**

_ Harry nodded and smiled at Hermione "Alright, I'll just leave you two alone then." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Harry was already out the door. Sirius smirked again "What's that all about?" Hermione looked at him and felt herself blush, something she hadn't done in front of him in years "Sirius, we need to talk."_

...

Sirius raised his brows "Alright, should I be nervous, because I suddenly am." Hermione shook her head and pulled him into the room, closing the door once again "No, no reason for that." She pushed him into the chair that Harry had just been in and reclaimed her own.

Sirius watched her take a deep breath "What's going on 'Mione, is everything alright?" Hermione nodded again "Yeah, I just...I wanted to...You're my best friend Sirius." she said. He gave her a small smile, but said nothing, letting her continue "I know that some people might find that odd, with the difference in our ages, but it's just a number, and it doesn't mean anything to me."

Sirius nodded "I know 'Mione, I feel the same way." he said "Like Moony once said to me, you've never really been a child, you have an old soul." Hermione smiled at that "I'm glad you feel that way, because there's something I need to tell you." She took another deep breath "I love you."

Sirius smiled "I know, I love you too 'Mione." Hermione shook her head "No, Sirius. I mean, I'm in love with you." The smiled faded from his face, replaced by shock as he lifted his brows "Oh." he said. Hermione shrugged "Yeah. I have for years, I've just been afraid to say anything before."

Sirius frowned "Why 'Mione, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" She nodded "I know, but I was afraid of how Harry might feel, or of how you might _not_ feel, of how it might ruin our friendship." She shrugged again "And I never want anything to come between our friendship, it's means more to me than anything."

Sirius was quiet for a moment "Why now? What makes you less afraid now than before?" he asked. Hermione smiled a little "Harry." At Sirius's raised brows, she chuckled "That's what we were talking about before you came in. He told me to tell you how I feel, because he was sure you felt the same way, but that you probably felt you were to old for me. But he said that he would be happy if we were happy."

Sirius chuckled "What am I going to do with him?" he asked, and Hermione wasn't sure how he was feeling about what she said. Sirius stood up and paced to the window. Still he said nothing. Hermione was the nervous one now "I want you to know, it's alright if you don't have those kind of feelings for me. I'm perfectly happy to keep going on as friends. Like I said before, your friendship means more to me than anything else." She decided to shut up then, feeling that she was babbling now.

Sirius looked out the window for a moment longer, then he turned to face her "I can't do that Hermione, we can't just go back to the way it's been." Hermione nodded, feeling a sudden burn on the back of her eyes. He called her Hermione, he never called her by her full name, he hadn't in years "I understand." she said, not looking at him.

Sirius came to stand in front of her "Mione, look at me." She looked up at him, and he gave her a small smile "Come here." he said, holding out his hand. She took it and let him pull her to her feet. He used one finger to lift her head up, so she was looking at him once again "We can't go back to the way things were before, because that way's not good enough anymore."

Hermione frowned "But how...wait, do you mean...?" Sirius smirked "Remind me to thank Harry later." he said. Hermione didn't have a chance to speak before Sirius leaned down and covered her lips with his own.

Hermione kissed him back, pouring all the love she had tried to hide away for years, out into this one kiss. Sirius broke away for breath "I love you Hermione." He said as the clock chimed, letting them know it was midnight, officially Christmas morning. Sirius smiled as he brushed a strand of hair from her face "Merry Christmas 'Mione." She smiled "Merry Christmas Sirius." she said, laying a hand on his cheek. She smiled, knowing her someday, had finally come.


	10. Forever

**Alright, here it is, the very last chapter. I'm happy with the way this story went, especially since it started out as a one-shot. lol! I hope you all like this last chapter. Big thanks to all who put me and/or this story alert, or added me and/or this story to your favorites list. Thank you all, you are all amazing. :o)**

**

* * *

**

Sirius watched his wife leave through the fireplace, on her way to work. Then he smiled as he watched his children, a boy of seven named Remus, and a girl of five named Lizzie, race into the kitchen. "Daddy?" the little girl said. Sirius picked her up and sat her on his lap "What is it love?" he asked. Lizzie pointed to her brother "Remy was looking through your room again, even after Mummy told him not to." Sirius looked at his son and raised his brows "Is that so?" He asked. Then he saw Remus was holding a picture of some sort "What have you got there Remy?"

The boy held the photo out, and Sirius saw that it was of Hermione, Harry and Ron, at around the age of fourteen. "Oh, that's your mother and Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron." Lizzie looked at the picture "Where are you?" Sirius shrugged "I wasn't there when that was taken." He said as the younger version of his wife waved at them with an arm around Harry's shoulders. Lizzie looked thoughtful for a moment "You love Mummy right Daddy?" Sirius smiled at her and nodded "Very much." Lizzie reached out and took the photo from her brother "When did you fall in love with her?"

Sirius smiled to himself, thinking back to the day that she told him she loved him. He had known before then that there was something more to his feelings than mere friendship, but it wasn't until he heard the words from her mouth, that he realized that what he was feeling was love. It was also in that moment that he knew he didn't want to spend the rest of his life, without her as his wife. Sirius smiled at his daughter "Well, I'm not really sure when I fell in love, but I knew for sure that I was, on the Christmas Eve two years before you were born Remy."

Remy's eyes widened "Did you love Mummy for a Christmas present?" Sirius chuckled "No, but it was the best Christmas I had ever had." Sirius set Lizzie back onto her feet and he stood as well "Alright" he said, moving to the cupboard "Let's have some breakfast, and then I'll tell you about the day that Mummy accidentally turned the lamp in the library, into a bunny." Sirius said, getting his children to sit down to eat without a fuss. After fixing them each something to eat, he sat down with them, and watched them with a smile. They have been married for eight years now, and he still couldn't believe how lucky he was to be here.

...

With one last kiss and a 'Love you 'Mione' Sirius was off to work. It was now up to her to get the children settled and into bed for the night. She helped them each get a bath, and into their clean Jammies, and then she read them a story. Remy was in bed in his room with the door open, and across the hall, also with the door open, Lizzie was in hers. Hermione stood in the hall, in-between both rooms and said goodnight. She was just about to turn away, when Remy stopped her "Mum, when did you fall in love with Dad?"

Hermione turned to her sons room, and stood in the doorway "Why do you ask that Remy?" He shrugged "Dad told up about when he knew he loved you, and I was only wondering when you knew you loved him too." Across the hall Lizzie let it be known that she to, was wondering "Yes Mummy, when was it?" she asked. Hermione held her hand out to her son "Come on" she said, and when he got out of the bed and walked to her, she lead him across the hall and into Lizzies room where they both sat down on the bed with the little girl. "Alright, the day I knew I loved your father." she said as she settled in for the story. "Well you see, there's this potion..."

She told the story, and as she did, she remembered her promise of 'someday' and she smiled. Looking at her children, she couldn't picture her life without them. And she knew that the day she smelled that potion, the day that she knew she was in love with Sirius Black, was a day that changed her life forever.

**_The End..._**


End file.
